Breaking Tradition
by Beautiful Young Dreamer
Summary: Pureblood and Slytherin; those were the words most associated with the Hekate family. Well, there was one more. DEATH EATER. Now starting school, Lunete Hekate's family expect a lot from her; starting with her placement in Slytherin. However is it as easy as following a family tradition? Or have they been keeping things from her?
1. Summary

Lunete Alda-Septima Hekate. That's the name her mother gave her on the day she was born. Which also happened to be the day that her father was dragged off to Azkaban... Why was that?

Well, there was this thing about her family... something that most people wouldn't really understand. You see, her family's history dates back farther then most. To Pre-Hogwarts history even; and just so you understand... that a REALLY long time.

Another thing you'll have to understand is that every single member of her family, since the days of Salazar Slytherin, have wore the silver and green of Slytherin purebloods and Slytherins; lets just say it wasn't surprising the day her parents joined the ranks of the Death Eaters under the merciful Lord Voldemort. They served him loyally for the years he reined the Wizarding world. The day he vanished was like a curse, one that led to the capture of her father.

And now, almost eleven, Lunete is going to start her schooling. Having been raised as the Pureblood she is, Lunete is thrown into the world of Hogwarts with the notorious Harry Potter merely a year older then her. The question is, will Lunete follow in her parents footsteps as the Lord's return looms dangerously in the air. Or will all of that be thrust from her future as the sorting hat calls out an unexpected twist?

* * *

**Good afternoon everyone!**

**As of today I'll be working on my fanfictions like a hippogriff on ferrets! I trust everyone will give me beautiful reviews and I promise I'll answer as many of them as I can! Even if you just type out, 'omg I love this story' (Being hopeful here people) I will answer because I want all of you to feel how loved you are! **

**I hope to have fun roaming a new leg of Hogwarts with you!**


	2. Prologue

Plain hedges lines the walkway that twisted through the perfectly neat gardens aborning the large gray building, nothing but a single light shining from the many crystal windows that decorated it's walls. The window cast a single square of light on the ground outside, brightening a length of green grass that had been freshly cut earlier that day. Flickers of movement cast across the light from the room within, making the shadows dance along the grass and draw the attention of some animals nestled safely in the brush placed randomly about the garden. The one who was making this shadow was a woman, her long black hair released from the tight bun it had been in to hang down her thin back. She was not as young in years as she had once been but still her appearance seemed much older then the truth. Pandora Hekate, her eyes filled with unknown emotion, paced the small study without rest.

Sitting in a chair in the corner Camilla Albescu, Pandora's only living relative and younger sister, sat watching Pandora with a quizzical look over her face as she took in the aged look her sister had. Camilla was a young, charming, woman with fair features compared to Pandora's darker ones. While Pandora had the black hair, dark eyes, and extinctive features of their deceased father; Camilla had been given the blond hair and gentler features of their long departed mother. These two, though very different in appearance, were very similar in almost everything else. They were both very proud women, holding their chins high as every Pureblood witch should. Strong, commanding, and elegant were just a few words that were heard when there was uttered conversations about these siblings; as they seemed to be a very popular subject. They had even seemed to age the same as the years had worn away at them, their faces wrinkling with age lines and their hair peppering because of the strain of rearing children.

With concerned blue eyes, Camilla took in the pregnant form of her older sister before readjusting herself with an uncomfortable movement. Just a quick glance would have informed anyone of the unrest in the room, after all it was not a good day for either of the women. Their gracious Lord had vanished and the Aurors were hot on any trails that would lead them to his followers. The reason for Pandora's unrest was not for her safety, or even for that over her six sons sleeping in the same building. She didn't so much as mutter a word about the danger her unborn child was in because it was virtually nonexistent. Pandora was a Death Eater, as was Camilla; both bearing the twisting black snake and glaring skull on their forearms as proof of this. However it had been long known to many that both of the sisters had placed their days of dark magic behind them, taking up the duty of raising their children.

Of course this would have been a very treacherous thing to do, had it not been for the fact that Pandora fully intended to raise her children to be future Death Eaters. If the world outside their walls had known about the way they had been raised, if there was even the slightest hint at the fact that both sisters raised their children for the Dark Lord's pleasure, then the Aurors would be at their doors to take them away. Pandora and her sister would be dragged to Azkaban with the other Death Eaters, their children sent off to homes they would be 'raised properly in'. No doubt they would place her children in the homes of bloodtraitors and halfbloods, where they would be raised for the remained of their childhood. Pandora wouldn't let that happen, she'd sooner face the Kiss then allow her children to be tainted in such disgusting ways. She wouldn't have to worry about that though, there were others that were in far more danger of being discovered then she and her sister. What Pandora was nervous about was not her or her children, but another person close to her heart that had failed to return home from his job at the ministry. Fixing her eyes on the clock she took a chair by the fire, glaring into the moving flames as she waited.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Camilla finally uttered in a need to break the silence, "Marius has gone to the ministry and will bring news soon." Pandora didn't look at her sister, there was no need. She knew well that Camilla's face would be twisted in concern for her, knowing that it was not good for her to be going through this so close to her due date. The emotional toll was very taxing after all and Pandora was more sleep deprived now then she had been in many years. Still, the prospect of sleep was unthinkable; not with her husband will unaccounted for. It was not a time for him to disappear, what with the eldest boys off to school in little less then a week and the baby due any time. She would give her husband an earful if she discovered he had simply stayed over at Petar's house again, but he would have called if that were the case.

The times were far to dangerous for him to not let her know what was happening. Something was wrong, Pandora could feel it in her chest. She knew it the moment eight o'clock chimed on the old grandfather clock in the hallway and her husband wasn't home yet. She had called her sister at once, asking if Marius had heard of anything but he had not. She had been very determined to go down the ministry herself but was unable to do so with the baby so close to coming. So Marius had volunteered and there was still no word from him. That was until the very faint tap on the window made both women stir from their daze.

"It's an owl, Pandora." Camilla's tone called Pandora from her seat as she went over and opened the window, allowing both the bird and the rush of night air into the room. Fluttering it's wings, the nearly silent animal settled on the back of the chair Pandora had previously been sitting in before ruffling it's black feathers and holding out the letter for her to take. When she had done so, turning away from the bird as Camilla rewarded it with a nut from the drawer of the desk, she broke the seal of wax with shaking hands before scanning the letters with her eyes. Catching hold of a particular pairing of words, her stomach dropped and she threw the letter away from her in disgust.

"What did it say?" Camilla asked as she bent to pick up the crumpled paper, "Pandora?" She hadn't even looked at the paper before her sister was out the study door and waddling down the hallway. Scanning the paper, Camilla's eyes widened just slightly as she tossed it aside and went after her sister. So Pandora's worries had been turn then, her husband had been taken by the Ministry and was to have a trail within the hour. The venomous rage filling Pandora at that moment was to much to handle; if it had not been for the firm hand that caught hers just as she was about to leave the house Pandora probably would have done something stupid. Her sister had taken her hand though, bringing her back from the rage that had clouded her head for a moment.

"They will put him in Azkaban." Pandora said dryly as she looked into her sister's blue eyes. The younger one nodded, a serious mask on her face as she refused to let Pandora shake her hand off.

"Yes, he will be." Camilla's voice was calm, "If you go down there, they will lock you up as well. What about your children?" The words brought about a struggle that Pandora tried fighting off, but could not. Her sister spoke the truth, there was no doubt that if she went down there now she would also be placed in the prison they called Azkaban. Her children would be left parent-less, even her newborn would be taken from her. Looking down at her protruding stomach she ran a loving hand over it. She was finally having a girl, after six sons she could finally get a daughter. There was no way she would let anyone but herself raise the daughter she and Hannes had dreamed about. With that Pandora gave a nod, allowing her sister to pull her toward the kitchen were they would order the house-elf to make tea. Sitting, Pandora placed a hand on her stomach and look at the clock with a grimace at a sudden strange feeling washed over her. Furrowing her eyes she looked down, realizing vaguely that her water had broke.

"Camilla…" She grunted as the contraction started, "I-its… time…"

* * *

**Good morning! So glad you all could make it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and welcome to the world of Lunete Hekate, her Death Eater family, and the trails she'll have! Remember, I love reviews! Be a super reader and leave some below! **

**Hope to explode a new leg of Hogwarts with you, **

**Sincerely Yours, **  
**An avid Writer**


End file.
